Night walks
by BlueVinca1
Summary: Collection of one shots revolving around our favourite little Abarai-Kuchiki family. Mentions of Renruki and byasana.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone. This is my first Bleach fanfic. I've always been a fan of Renruki, so I liked Ichika the instant she came. This small one-shot is dedicated to her and her bond with her uncle. I love Byakuya too, I mean I really like his way of showing his love for both Rukia and Renji which is subtle and yet intense._**

 **Alright! let's go on with the story and please don't forget to review, please.**

* * *

 **Night walks**

It was a ordinary day for Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad no. 6, as he sat in his office, working on the copious amounts of paperwork in front of him, diligently. As his eyes wandered to the seat on his right which was empty and he could assure you that it was not normal by any chance. Not in case of Renji Abarai.

The red haired young man was hardworking and there is no denying of that. When Renji is determined to do something, he does it, and of course he always takes his duty as a lieutenant seriously. Not that he would mention it but his absence was bothering Byakuya. And after all, it has been two years, since he became his brother-in-law. Two years since Rukia and him were married. And almost half year since the arrival of newest Kuchiki...His niece... Ichika Abarai Kuchiki.

He was brought out of his musings by the sliding of the doors of his office and the arrival of a familiar figure. Byakuya raised his elegant eyebrows at the person in front of him as he stumbled across the room with un-coordinated steps and took the seat at his right yawning.

"Good morning Captain. Sorry for being late."

Although, Byakuya didn't say anything, which he rarely did, they indulged themselves into the paperwork. Every now and then, the noble's eyes would wander over to see someone who was barely able to maintain himself up. Well, this has been happening for several days now but the condition today was worse, terribly worse. He could see...

A very tired Renji.

A very sleepy Renji.

After finishing his remaining work he placed his elbows on the table and intertwining his fingers as he addressed the red haired lieutenant.

"Renji."

"Yeah? What is it Captain?"

"I'd rather have a proper explanation for your attitude and condition such as today's."

Renji looked at the older man groggily and took a lot of time to process his words but after some time he replied.

"Sorry Captain, really. It's Ichika."

"Ichika? Is something wrong with her?" No matter how much he tried, still a small amount of worry laced his voice.

"She has been troubling us a lot lately. Hasn't allowed me and Rukia to sleep for weeks. She'd wake up in the middle of the night and start screaming her head off till one of us takes her out for a walk...In the middle of the freakin' night! Won't allow to enter before at least half hour. And now a days more than two to three times."

"So, it's safe to assume that Rukia's in same state as you?"

"Nah. I guess even worse."

"I see."

...

Some time later, you could witness captain Kuchiki heading towards head captain's office with some urgency in his steps. After taking permission, he entered. The brown haired man seemed interested. Byakuya was completely aware of the fact that he wouldn't be denied, for what he had come for, by head captain Kyoraku.

"Is there something that you would like me to do for you, Captain Kuchiki? Is the matter urgent?"

"I cannot say that the matter is extremely urgent or has got anything to do with safety of the soul society but...It is of utmost importance. May I request you something, head Captain?"

"Of course."

...

Before he returned back to his office he paid a visit to the head quarters of thirteenth division to meet with the soon to be captain personally. You can say that Rukia currently was a captain apprentice. She was beautifully managing the division without the title already. And yes, he was proud of her. The entire Kuchiki clan was.

He pushed his thoughts aside, because Rukia's health came on the top priority currently. As he knocked on the door he heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Enter."

The voice had authority but tired. As soon as Rukia's eyes fell on the visitor she tried to stand back up clumsily whispering confusingly, "Nii-sama?"

He raised a hand towards the younger person occupying the room to sit and then placed a small white envelope on her table in front of her. Rukia was being trained diligently,so that when becomes captain, she shouldn't feel burdened.

"These are some extremely important orders from the head Captain himself and you're supposed to follow them without questions and hesitations. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now I shall take my leave." He said moving out of the door and closed it behind him. He heard some shuffling inside and then a squeal. "Oh my god! It can't be!"

He smiled to himself and went on his way.

...

When Byakuya had entered his head quarters again he was met with the site of his red haired lieutenant sleeping on the papers he was supposed to work on. It was a good thing that he wasn't drooling. Byakuya moved forward and using the stealth of a cat, despite the fact that he hated cats, thanks to woman who used to torment him in his teenage years, deposited some of the paperwork on his own desk and and afterseating himself down into his own chair he cleared his throat loudly.

The black haired Captain watched in amusement when the younger man jumped and looked around frantically for some sort of threat. His one hand ready to grab his zabimaru, lest if one should appear before him.

"I appreciate your readiness to face the danger, Renji. But I assure you that no harm will appear here, in this office, right now."

The tattooed man smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Captain. I was just..."

The noble man sighed.

"Listen carefully Renji. I won't repeat this again. I have a proposal for you. If you manage to finish the work on your table now, I am considering about giving you a day's leave, Tomorrow. Well?"

The Captain watched as the red haired man slowly grinned as if he was getting some sort of candy. "Thanks Captain. You're amazing!" he said, so excited at the prospect that Byakuya wondered if he would jump from his seat now and give him a hug. It was a good thing that the boy had sense of not doing that. He observed Renji jumping in to work with new enthusiasm and vigor.

He realized that he should do it more often.

...

It was around dinner time in the Abarai-Kuchiki home that the young couple discussed about their plans for tomorrow which included sleeping, eating and more sleeping. Knowing it was Byakuya's doing, they couldn't be more grateful to him but little did they know that they were wrong.

...

It was dark. Only a stream of silver moonlight entered the room through a window. In the middle of the beautifully decorated room, there stood a crib and one could see a tiny figure wiggling around. Angry that her parents were not here and wanting to go outside to discover the source of that magical silver light, the baby whimpered and scrunched her face to wail.

But before it could happen her interest was caught by a white figure looming over her. She carefully watched the larger figure as if inspecting him, thumb of foot stuffed into her mouth and violet eyes sharp with a scrutinizing gaze. As soon as recognition set in, she gave the figure a big bright toothless smile which he returned back with one rare of his own. He picked up the red haired baby and wrapped her in a warm blanket before exiting out of the window, from which he came in.

...

"Renji."

"Hmm?"

"Isn't something strange?"

"Huh?"

"Like it is sort of...For my liking, too quiet?"

As soon as Rukia said that, both of their eyes flew open and they jumped out of the bed and bounded towards their daughter's bedroom. Renji sprinting and Rukia hot on his heels. As soon as they entered their blood ran cold.

She wasn't there.

She wasn't there.

She wasn't there **!**

Stark terror gripped their heart but before anyone of them could get a heart attack, the remnants of the familiar soothing reiatsu surrounded them and it was enough to calm them.

"Look Renji! There was a note on Ichika's pillow."

As Renji peered over her shoulder to see the note. The writing was all too familiar and had a incredible grace and elegancy. The note said-

'Sleep well.'

And they did just that, afterwards. After all, who were they to deny the great Byakuya Kuchiki.

...

As Byakuya walked around the large garden, moving on a path beautified by the rows of cherry trees on either side, his stormy grey eyes were peaceful as they observed the baby in his arms who was doing her best to grab the falling pink leaves. The sixth squad Captain instinctively reached out and trapped one of them between his fingers and held out to her. A warm feeling spread throughout his body as the violet eyes darkened with determination to get that pink colored leaf from him which he after some moments compiled.

As soon as she had it in her clutch, her hand raised to stuff it into her awaiting mouth but frowned when it didn't reach her. A deep voice said softly, "Not everything thing is edible, child."

Soon Byakuya witnessed her attempt to do something else. Intrigued by the large black sky dotted with so many bright but little lights, Ichika couldn't help but desire one for herself.

A hearty laugh escaped from the stoic noble's lips at the frown and pout at her tiny face as she failed to get one.

...

The Kuchiki head pulled the Captain's haroi over his black shinigami uniform as his eyes wandered to the small figure resting comfortably on his large futon covered with the finest silk quilt as her tiny fisted hands were placed on the either side of her tiny head. He smiled.

No matter what, he'd love her and do everything in his power to protect her from any sort of harm, may it be hollows, menos or traitorous shinigami and of course,...Boys. he thought darkly knowing full well that Renji would gladly support his Captain in this quest. Anyways, he had to leave now since it was his lieutenant's holiday, not his.

Before he could exit the room, two other people entered, smiling and laughing, looking incredibly comfortable and fresh.

"Nii-sama! Good morning." Rukia smiled brightly. "Captain good morning!" Renji said grinning.

"Good morning to you both too. I assume that you've had a good sleep."

They grinned at each other and returned to him with Renji saying, "Yeah. Slept like a baby." His eyes lingered to the small head of red hair poking through the quilt.

"That's appreciable."

"Thank you so much Nii-sama! Thank you for babysitting Ichika for the night!"

Babysitting? He wasn't aware that he was doing that.

"Yup! Rukia's right! You're a life saver, Captain!"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I believe I should be the one thanking you."

"Why?" they asked, perplexed.

"Because...It's been years, after Hisana, that I finally have such cherishable and desirable companion for my night walks."

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked it. I've so many ideas regarding this topic and I want to keep writing, all of them. And if I do, would you want me write as separate one-shots or make it a multi-chapter fic?_**

 ** _Anyways, Thanks for reading this piece of work._**

 ** _Please review. They will encourage me._**

 ** _See you again._**

 ** _Aditjn238._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone. Here is another one shot of our favourite Abarai-Kuchiki family. I thank all of you for your awesome reviews and support. Uncle Byakuya is the best. I literally believe that he'd actually spoil Ichika rotten! Anyways, here is the story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I realised that I didn't put it in the previous chapter. So here it is. I do not own any thing related to Bleach._**

* * *

 **Chappy vs. Tattoos vs. Seeweed ambassador**

It was a beautiful day. The warm breeze ruffled the leaves in rhythm creating a soothing music that would easily calm anyone's heart. The sun shined above brightly, it's glow illuminating everything around. The ambience of the surrounding was serene. And in one of the beautifully groomed garden of the Kuchiki estate, you could witness a small red haired baby crawling around, trying to grab at anything and everything. But she was not alone. She was under the watchful eyes of some of the strongest soul reapers in the entire soul society which included her beautiful but strong mother, her powerful but aggressive father and her dear uncle - the man with undeniable skill and strength.

Although the atmosphere was calm and serene, but it didn't stop the two young parents from arguing over a very important matter that they deemed as something that cannot be ignored.

"Admit it, Rukia!"

"No way! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Nah. You're just jealous." The young man said with a smug smirk on his face.

"You proved it again Renji, that you're completely stupid! From where did you get the idea that my baby girl likes your stupid tattoos?"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me Rukia what makes you think that my precious girl would like something as silly as your chappy? Huh?"

"You...Jerk! Chappy isn't silly! It is an embodiment of innocence and cuteness, unlike your disgusting tattoos!"

"Oh yeah? Didn't you just said something about them making me look hot- Ahh! That hurt Rukia!" Renji said rubbing his forehead where a large bump was already forming due to Rukia throwing her slipper at his head, blushing red because of his previous comment, which was right anyway.

Beside them sat the head of Kuchiki clan, completely unfazed by their usual banter which was actually nothing new, sipping his tea with every ounce of grace expected of him. Although, he found the topic of today's discussion quite interesting. His slate eyes travelling to the giggling and cooing baby every now and then. As the argument continued on after several minutes of insulting the other person's candidate and praising one's own, Byakuya decided that it was time to interrupt their chit chat and make them aware of the truth. He cleared his throat which immediately drew the attention of his little sister and her husband.

"I'm glad that you two could finally pay some attention to me, but I believe I know the answer to your dilemma."

"You know?" the pony tailed man asked in disbelief.

"Of course he does! Nii-sama is extremely intelligent, you know." Rukia said with a look of admiration for her older brother.

"So?" They both looked at him with anticipation.

"Its simple. Ichika's favourite...Is neither chappy nor tattoos."

"W-what? Then what is it?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's Seeweed ambassador."

They both stared at him for some moments and then burst out laughing, Renji uncontrollably, with slamming his fist on to the table and Rukia pressing her lips together to refrain herself from giggling.

"And what exactly do you two, find so funny?"

"Come on! Captain! Please don't joke around like that!"

"Nii-sama, you're being too funny."

Byakuya gave them a lethal glare, narrowing his grey eyes, which made the two younger present, shut there respective mouths up immediately.

"But you know..." Renji said thoughtfully, "My tattoos look blold and daring, the trait that always Ichika shows."

Rukia and Byakuya weren't sure about how much right Renji was for his tattoos, but the thought of Ichika being bold and daring was quite true. They had all experienced it before hand. Those were some moments were some of the worst nightmares of their lives.

For example, the little girl had apparently decided that jumping in to one of the Kuchiki estate's koi pond was a fun idea, which ended up with her father face first in the water of the pond with the giggling girl high up in his arm as a prized possession, which she certainly was and thoroughly enjoyed.

Next, after a especially tiring day, Byakuya had decided to calm himself with some calligraphy. To his horror, the room that housed exquisite inks and paper had it's door ajar. As he hurried into the room, the scene left him dumbfounded. The room was a complete mess, the carpeted floor covered in ink of different colours and large sheets of unrolled destroyed paper. And in the centre of the room sat the culprit, her purple eyes wide as if knowing about the crime she committed. She gave her dear uncle a charming smile, maybe, they suspect that the girl is aware of the affect it has on her elders, who knows? But the biggest mystery of the day was that how in the world was she able to reach the expensive inks which were kept at the top of the shelf. Not even the best investigators of the soul society were able to figure that out, yet.

For Rukia, it was apparently when she took Ichika with her to the barracks of thirteenth division. Which ended up with the soon to be Captain almost tearing her own hair out on the perspective of how in the world she would tell the overprotective father and uncle of her baby that the girl is missing. Later when she almost arrived at the barracks of sixth division, her body trembling and sweating like crazy, a new member of her squad came running to her told that they found her daughter. Maybe her baby girl loves to take a nap in store rooms? Well, she certainly, wasn't aware of that fact.

"Oh come on, Renji! Ichika is cute so she likes cute things like chappy!" she wasn't about to lose to her husband.

Renji made a face which was replied with a you-drop-dead glare from his wife which prevented him from saying anything.

Although, Byakuya believed that chappy was a better option than to imagine his baby niece decorated with black inky tattoos like her father which always scared him. Well, he wouldn't quite admit it but he always had a hard time finding his tiny niece in a room covered with chappy themed wallpapers, large chappy plushies, playing with chappy dolls dressed in a chappy onesie. Even he has to agree with Renji that sometimes Rukia's love for chappy does borderline obsession. But he takes relief in the fact that the small girl never sleeps without the customised Seeweed ambassador doll he presented her with on her mother's baby shower, even before she was born.

"How about we conduct a contest?" he asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Contest?" both the younger people asked confused.

"Yes, a contest. To determine Ichika's inclination towards any of our candidates. What are your opinions?"

Renji, who never backs away from any challenge, grinned. "Yeah! Of course, I'm totally gonna win. You two just wait and watch!" he said pumping his fist up in the air.

Rukia who was trying to pry out a plucked out flower from her daughter's hand, who was desperately trying to stuff it into her mouth said with enthusiasm, "No, you wait and watch Renji. My chappy is will win. I'm damn sure."

The black haired Captain smirked subtly, "You two are quite naive. The winner will be Seeweed ambassador. I'm cent percent sure of that."

They all gave each other challenging looks.

 **...**

Little Ichika was confused. What is going on? Why are her parents and uncle sitting in this room directly looking at her expectantly? Her Papa exposing the tattoos on his arm, her Mama holding that strange rabbit which is omnipresent in her entire room and her uncle holding the green coloured strange and funny creature in his arms which was an integral part of her baby dreams right from the beginning.

Her wide purple eyes blinked at her elders as her mother beckoned her to move forward. Both Rukia and Renji leaned forward in anticipation as their red haired baby crawled forward. Although, Byakuya was sitting upright as always but you could actually witness some tension in his form.

Minutes passed.

Ichika was still confused about the situation. After gazing at her father and his smiling face for some moments she decided to move forward.

Rukia had never felt so proud in her entire life. 'Haha. Now I'm gonna never let Renji down this loss.' But her thoughts fell down into hell, the instant the little girl passed her.

'What? It can't be!'

Both the young parents watched with horrified expression when the little red haired baby crawled into her loving Uncle's lap and grabbed the green strange doll. Shifting comfortably in the older man's arms, the baby clutched the Seeweed ambassador close to her chest and went to her Dreamland filled with bunnies and monkeys and snakes, but her constant companion was her favourite green coloured friend, blissfully unaware of the mocking glare that her dear uncle was giving to her dear parents.

 **...**

The Soul society had never witnessed a chaos as large as this. From the highest ranking nobles of the great four noble clans to the lowest ranking unseated shinigami warriors were willing to give up anything and everything to know the reason...

The reason behind the smug smirk that has been ever-present on the face of...

The twenty-eighth generation clan leader...

The captain of the sixth division of Gotei 13...

The great Byakuya Kuchiki...

* * *

 _ **I hope you like the chapter. And can someone please recommend me some nice Renruki stories please? I know Byakuya was ooc but I couldn't help it. He's just too much adorable with Ichika!**_

 _ **Please review everyone!**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Love at first sight

_**Hi everyone! It's been a real long time since I've written anything. So, this tiny piece of work was found in my half finished drafts which I decided to complete and post. It might contain errors which I apologise for. This one shot is mainly Rukia's monologue rather than some event and set in pregnancy period.**_

 _ **No further babbling, just enjoy!**_

 _ **And of course…**_

 _ **A very happy new year to all of you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I am not the owner of the amazing 'Bleach'. It is the property of Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

 _ **Love at first sight**_

Rukia exhaled a deep sigh. She placed a hand on her throbbing back and groaning in pain as she waddled around her house. She was really astonished and sort of troubled with changes her body was going through to accommodate a new being within herself. Although, not entirely ignorant to the process, thanks to the ton of books related to the pregnancy subject, sent by a certain bespectacled Quincy friend of theirs. Rukia could not help but think that being pregnant wasn't easy for a spontaneous woman like her. As a vice captain of a division without a captain, it was hard to accept that she has to rest. Although, her precious division has assured her that they can handle it, she could not help but worry.

But worrying over wasn't going solve anything because as soon as she hit her sixth month of pregnancy, she was banned from setting a foot in her division by the Commander General Kyoraku himself. But even before that, as soon as the word of her pregnancy got out, everything was shifted around in the Soul Society to make sure that the thirteenth division received the least of the work load and even lesser field work. And the thing that was even more humiliating for a independent woman like her that she was being pampered.

 _Pampered seriously!_

Pampered by none other than her own older Byakuya Kuchiki.

She still remembered the day when they had dropped the news of her pregnancy to her brother. He was so silent that for a few moments Rukia had felt that he might have not even heard. The only indication that she had that he had heard the news was the subtle widening of his eyes. Then he had blessed her and Renji with the largest genuine smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Congratulations."

He had said with a voice so thick with emotion that she had almost cried, in relief that her brother was not saddened by her getting pregnant with a child so soon after marriage with her career and the name of Kuchiki clan at stake.

It had made her infinitely happy!

But soon she realized that her brother deeply cherished her and her child. It had hit her sometime laterthat maybe he must have actually wanted a child from her sister Hisana, a child to call his.

A child to carry his legacy.

A heir.

But most of all, a child to call him father.

But now she knows that her brother sees her as a different person from her sister. This child is not his. This child will be his sister's. But despite it, this child will make him the closest to 'father' as possibly as he could become.

Where as in case of Renji, he was terribly excited at the prospect of becoming a father. But frightened as well. Both of them never had a family, just a bunch of little hooligans was the closest thing to a family they had. And later, it was just two of them.

But after the revelation of her big happy news, Renji, at times, acted queerly.

Sometimes, she would feel his large hands supporting her gently when the morning sickness would hit too hard. Sometimes, he would be smiling at her with the gentlest expression ever. Sometimes, she would be the witness to find him talking to her stomach softly. Sometimes, she'd hear him gasp when he would place his large hands on her swollen belly, trying his best to soak up the feeling of their unborn child's kicks.

But she was aware that despite everything, he wasn't connected to their child as much as she was. To experience that child growing up within you was completely different from waiting for it to come out to the world to feel it for the first time. Nothing could ever amount to the experience of feeling a new life growing within you. A physical manifestation of the love you share with another person. Her child was precious.

She was feeling it maturing inside her womb and it made her feel blessed.

But she knew that a father's love was as strong as a mother's love, if not stronger. She had seen fathers like Isshin Kurosaki, the man dedicated his entire life to take care of his children. Even though Ichigo claims that his father is annoying, he knows that everything he is now, is the man his father has raised.

She has no doubts that Renji would put his life on stake to protect this child with out hesitations, just like she would. She has a sneaking suspicion that her brother gladly would too. She wonders what motivates them to do that, especially, when she would be the only person to feel that unborn infant and the only person who has spent her every conscious and unconscious moment with this child for those particular nine months. How can they feel the same amount of attachment to her child?

Rukia exhales again and leans down on to the bed. She's done too much thinking now. She's very exhausted, so she sleeps.

But later, she gets all her answers when she sees her husband and her brother staring at the bundle in her arms with so much awe and fascination, that she feels the ambience overwhelming with love for her baby girl.

It is then she understands…

For mothers…love is gradual. They feel their child's movements within them, they feel them growing inside. So when they hold their infant for the first time, they love it more than anything else in the world. But for fathers and uncles…most of the times…it is...

love…

 _at the first sight_.

* * *

 _ **This didn't have that much of Ichika in it. But it was something I simply wanted to write. I know that this wasn't a proper portrayal of parental love but I think nothing in this world can give a proper explanation of it, right? Tell me what you all think of it.**_

 _ **Oh! For Renruki lovers, who've not read my one shot collection called 'Red and Violet', please give it a try! Sorry, for this shameless self-promotion!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **See you again.**_

 _ **Aditjn238.**_


End file.
